


Dewey’s Gift

by Frog_Rats



Category: School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_Rats/pseuds/Frog_Rats
Summary: Mr finns birthday is coming up, but summer has a delemia. How will she find the perfect gift for her boyfriend?
Relationships: Dewey Finn/Summer Hathaway
Kudos: 2





	Dewey’s Gift

**Author's Note:**

> YALL I SWEAR IM SO SO SO SO SORRY I PROMISE THIS IS A JOKE ON DDMVSKMSHNDJNF

October 14th, 2021  
Just under a year after the events of Horace Green Prep School, and it was Mr. Finns (the music teacher) birthday.   
Summer Hathaway certainly knew this. She had everyone’s birthdays written out in a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic calander for the year. However this one was different. It took up the entire space, with little hearts and xo’s surrounding Deweys name.   
That morning before this special date, Summer woke up with a start. She had no idea what to get for her boyfriend. “Shit!” She yelled.   
This sudden exclaim made the foreign exchange student in the room suddenly awake as well. Regine, pronounced Remüs, looked over to her, “Whaet izz it sümmer?” She spoke in her heavy, cursive French accent.   
“Mr. Finn! His birthday is tomorrow and I still don’t have anything to give him!” Summer whined. She grabbed a pillow off of the bed and dug her face into it, letting out a scream.   
“Do naught worreh sümher. We cán go oùt to find him something for his burthdaeh!”   
“But...what?” Summer had curled her knees to her chest on the bed. The pillow sat in her lap as she tried not to feel guilty.   
“Maybeh a geetar!” Regine, pronounced remüs responded.   
“Too expensive,” Summer shook her head  
“Uh... a geetar peeck?”   
“Too cheap!” Summer shook her head before groaning “yknow what?! Fuck it! I’ll just ask someone else!” Summer stormed out into the bathroom with her clothes so she could get dressed.


End file.
